No Agenda 29: "The Zen "Offer""
Summary Episode for Saturday May 3, 2008 Listen to this episode Show Notes Greetings and salutations from NA! Adam starts right off with London politics, is London voting different than the US? Is this voting a survey? John asks, "What is gobsmacked?" Adam brings up "Holland's Got Talent" and some wacky BAA travel stories. John on Southwest Airlines: "Planes on the ground do not make money." Adam brings up the absolute worst flight from Amsterdam back to London. We're off to Amsterdam and your choice: "Museums or..." Adam claims we could take the cruises for some alternative treats. John says Amsterdam is a photographer's dream. What is a "swarma?" Amsterdam has cool bars, cool restaurants, and these are just the books available in San Francisco. If those restaurants are so great, why are french fries served with mayonnaise and vinegar? We merge into George Carlin and losers. How did we get here? Oh yeah, the Olympics and reality based TV shows! John and Adam face off with reality TV. BRIC - John writes columns for Brazil, and wants to check out these 68% mortgages. Adam claims everyone just writes a check for a house. Off the wall? John asserts many nations watch what we do and copy it. Oooo KaaaaY. When you land in São Paulo, it's like landing on Mars. Who is Alice Waters and why are we cooking? John buys a $1 cookbook and finds an old 1 cent postcard; he is again "gobsmacked!" So let's head to the library. Adam wants books? Adam comes up with this gem: "The Internet Complete Catalog with over 750 internet references!" John follows up with a jewel, the "Macintosh Basic Handbook" that came out before Macintosh basic was ever released. In fact, it was never released. What killed Basic on the Mac? This story gets the "CM Seal Of Approval" Next we delve into all sorts of books and publishing ventures. Toner based books? How about "Print On Demand": One PDF file and an Illustrator file and bang! -- instant book, cover art and all, right into the UPS trucks! John's secrets about writing for Marketwatch -- you'll have to listen to the show. Adam wants John to give us a stock tip every show. OK, John's stock tip: COF. Long or short? When the economy collapses in about a year or a year and a half, what to do? Are we headed for hyperinflation? Maybe that's a good thing if you're in debt. So, inflation, deflation, and what the heck is stagflation? Let's make some money by ... John's predictions for the economy and the forthcoming election. Don't miss this! We're going all the way back to 1929 and the big crash. And Adam's prediction is in, except for banks that are soliciting those with the big bucks. What does a happy cow look like? Have you ever been cow tipping? What are "offers" and what is a "Zen offer?" Will any of the US presidential candidates support bombing Iran? John's off to Korea and will report on the cuisine. Category:Shows